Uptown Girls
by ToodlesNoodles
Summary: Gidgetgirl challenge. My first fanfic ever! Faith is ickle and dislikes squirrels. Plus, Wes and Cordy are here! Now with mini-Spike. Review, my pretties...
1. Squiggles

'Uptown Girls'  
  
Chapter 1: Touching space  
  
She chewed silently on her bottom lip. From her vantage point of the highest branch of the tallest tree in the garden, Faith was queen of all she surveyed. Stretching her small arms out, her legs firmly wrapped around the branch, she grasped for the acorn currently just out of her reach. She lurched forward suddenly. Then, with the acorn clasped in her hand, she turned swiftly, prepared, at last, to face her sworn enemy.  
  
'So, squirrel-brain, we meet again.' The squirrel blinked disdainfully. Faith snorted,  
  
'Think you're so damn smart, dontcha? Well let me ask you something. Are you feelin' lucky punk?'  
  
And with that Faith let rip an ear-piercing battle cry, and threw the acorn directly at the squirrel. It ducked.  
  
'Get back here you dumbass squirrel! Bastard! Twat! Tosser-' Faith paused, apparently out of British swear words. She then resorted to Mr. Giles' own particular brand of cursing.  
  
'Oh...bother! Oh my goodness! OH DEAR!!!' She settled back on her haunches, satisfied. Mr. Giles had his uses after all. Unlike some other stupid, horrible people she could think of.  
  
'Faith Eliza Wyndham-Pryce, get down from that tree this instant!' Faith glanced down casually.  
  
'So Wes, by instantly you mean...?' She swung her legs nonchalantly, searching the face beneath her for signs of a reaction. It remained neutral.  
  
'Instantly,' he replied firmly. Faith shrugged. If that was what he wanted, that was what he'd get. Faith leapt from branch to branch in a display of acrobatics worthy of the Olympics, and landed in a pile at her father's feet grinning sheepishly, still a little delirious from the sensation of touching space. Wesley sighed, and lifted her gently, pushing the tangled brown locks off his daughter's face.  
  
'Faith, I expressly asked you not to climb that tree. And especially not at that height! It's quite...' words failed him briefly, as Faith scuffed her worn boots in the grass, '...preposterous, Faith. Look at me, my girl,' he lifted her chin, 'I can't watch you all the time, you know Mr. Giles and I are trying to rebuild the museum. So until that new nanny arrives I need you to be extra good.' Faith tugged her glance away again.  
  
'Don't want a new nanny. 'Specially not one that's been bedroom dancin' with the Whelp. Plus, don't really need one, Daddy-O, in case you hadn't noticed, been getting along fine by myself. I'm five by five, me.'  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and ran back into the house. Wesley watched the small figure go, wondering just how long it would be before his child would open her heart again. 


	2. Mmm, suburbia

Chapter 2  
  
Whoo, I updated, kudos to my...three reviewers! To Gidgetgirl Deluxe a) thanks muchly for your reviews (I assume you and gidgetgirl are the same, or you're at least, like, the super-powered version that can...fly...), and b) I now accept anonymous reviews, so come on down and party all you nameless statistics! Ooh, if anyone wants to beta. It'll probably be like, once a month.  
  
Ok, story time...  
  
'Ok, you can totally do this. You're a strong, independent, magnificent woman. Who happens to have dropped into Bizarro land, where picket fences and farmer's tans are fashionable and you can relate to children. Nonetheless, it could work though, because-OH MY GOD IS THAT A GARDEN GNOME?! Ok, ok, you can't do this. You're weak. Weak, weak, weak! So why don't you just turn on around and go back home to Daddy?'  
  
The young woman in the stopped car glared at her reflection.  
  
'Shut up brain,' she muttered, and stepped out of her convertible, smoothing her hair. She glanced nervously at the amateurish blue paint job on the front door of the red brick house. Approaching it, she plastered a smile on her face.  
  
'Hi, I'm the new nanny, and I..love kids!' she practiced, 'Hello, I'm your new nanny, and I just adore childr-' her rehearsals were cut abruptly short as the door opened just as she reached for the knocker. A small, brunette child stared up in a manner considered rude by all but babies and cats.  
  
'Paedo much?' she drawled, shrugging, before turning back into the house. 'Comin'?'  
  
'Uh...shouldn't I talk to your Daddy first, kiddo?' Faith glared at the stranger. 'Daddy' and 'Kiddo' did not bode well. Filling her lungs with air, she bellowed, 'WES! WOMAN!'. At the sounds of footsteps coming from upstairs, Faith decided her job was done, and went to watch t.v. Wesley rushed down the stairs.  
  
'I'm so sorry, you must be the new nanny, I was just discuss-' Wesley looked up. 'Oh, my, well, I must say I wasn't expecting anyone quite so...accessorised?' 'Attractive?' he thought.  
  
Cordelia fingered the solid-gold hoops in her ears. 'Ooh', she thought, 'English, and...spectacled. Intellectual...pretty really...'  
  
'Uh, hi! I'm Cordy! Well, Cordelia, actually, Cordelia Chase, but you probably know that already, and I'm gonna be your nanny, I mean, if that's what you want, which, by the way I really hope it is, cause I so need the money at the moment and...' She paused for breath.  
  
'Well, Miss Chase, Alexander and Anya both gave you excellent recommendations.' Cordelia looked up. Then the babble-monster attacked again with a vengeance.  
  
'They did? Call me Cordy, by the way. Are you sure, cause this place is pretty upside down, ya know. I mean to be honest, I don't know the first thing about kids. I mean, if there was ever a person you didn't want around your daughter, 'd probably be me, ya know? Like, I was with my little cousin one time, and, well, long story short, she ended up stuck in a trash chute,' Cordelia slowly began to slow down, 'I...had to get her out with a shovel.'  
  
'Cordelia...'  
  
'And olive oil.'  
  
Wesley smiled at her encouragingly, although it was perhaps the smile of someone who was afraid of the consequences if he didn't.  
  
'Well, we'll see how it goes shall we? Would you like to meet Faith?' Cordelia nodded mutely and Wesley led her into the adjacent room where Faith was slumped in front of the television.  
  
'Faith, love, turn off that monosyllabic game-show and come say hello to Cordelia. She's going to be your nanny for now.' Faith remained sitting with the t.v on, but turned towards the nervously smiling woman.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hey Faith.'  
  
'You like ice-cream?'  
  
'Hell-I mean, heck yeah.'  
  
'School?'  
  
'Ick.'  
  
'T.V?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Faith paused, and thought hard.  
  
'...squirrels?'  
  
Cordelia suppressed a smile.  
  
'Trust me kiddo, anything to do with the outside world, I'm probably not gonna like.'  
  
Faith turned to her father, her face fixed.  
  
'She can stay.' 


	3. Dancing queen

Chapter 3  
  
Guess what? You get an update because I'm avoiding exams! I personally feel sunbathing and tv to be much more productive than revision. However, am kinda stressed, so may be crappy. Dunno, let's just see what happens shall we? Ooh, an adventure!  
  
Cordelia Chase was flustered. More than flustered, truth be told. In her twenty three years on earth she had dealt with some pretty tough situations. She had chased the press away from her house at two years old, armed with nothing except a Barbie and brand new incisors, for Pete's sake. Nothing, however, had quite prepared her for the oddity that was children. Or more particularly, a child, singular. Her patience was fast starting to wear thin.  
  
'Umm, Faith, sweetie, why don't we get down from the table and help me make some lunch?' She stretched her face into what she hoped was a winning smile.  
  
'But you're not on the table.' Faith shimmied around, pushing her Father's work documents off.  
  
'Whilst smartness is a real good look on you, it unfortunately doesn't change the fact that you're getting down from the table, and picking those up.' Cordelia placed a hand on her hip in what she hoped was an imposing manner.  
  
'Am not.'  
  
'Are too.'  
  
'Nope.  
  
Cordelia snapped. Arguments with seven year-olds were not meant to be on her menu, after all.  
  
'Ok. You know what, whatever, dance on the table. Honestly kid, I don't care. You know where I was a week ago? I was in Orange County god dammit! With a rich father and a wardrobe the size of your house and friends, and now I have none of those things! All because I was stupid enough to think that I could survive without them, be my own person.' Shuddering slightly, she passed a hand over her perfectly made-up face. 'So go ahead, dance on the table, I can't do this anyway.' She sank down into the worn armchair at the side of the cosy living room, head in her hands.  
  
Faith stopped dancing, and stood uncomfortably among the paperwork.  
  
'Dancin' on the table's fun, Cordy. I only do it 'cause I want to. Not to piss you off. But-' She hopped down from the table, feigning nonchalance. 'I don't care, you can leave too if you want.' Cordy looked up.  
  
'Who else left you, Faith?' she asked. The small girl shrugged.  
  
'Lotsa people, I guess, but then I guess I didn't do enough to make 'em stay, so...' she shrugged again, avoiding Cordelia's suddenly concerned looks. Faith broke into a beaming grin, 'Hey! I almost forgot! It's Thursday right?' Cordelia nodded. 'Well, if you hate kids, better get ready for the worst day of your life, C!' and with that, the child ran off.  
  
OOO  
  
'Oh, Wesley, I forgot to tell you, the board meeting has been re-scheduled for Monday, if that's alright with you?' Rupert Giles pushed his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose to glance at his business partner.  
  
'Hmm? Oh, yes, Monday is fine, Rupert. Faith will have to stay with Cordelia. Not that she'd want to go anywhere with me anyway.' He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
'You know, she's probably just testing your boundries. It's hard for children to adjust to change sometimes. My two have gone through plenty of difficult stages.'  
  
Wesley simply began reading again. He sincerely doubted either the Giles children had insisted on calling him by his first name. Rupert cleared his throat.  
  
'Speaking of my two, I'd better go let them out. With any luck they'll realise that sticking chewing gum in each others orifices is not a productive pastime.' He paused. 'Although I doubt it.'  
  
OOO  
  
'Faaaaith! We're heeeere! Daddy shut us in the car 'cause Will tried to shove gum up my bu-' Giles cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'That's quite enough, I think.' He held a small, squirming blonde boy under his arm as his daughter hollered up the stairs. Faith came bounding down the stairs, three at a time.  
  
'B!' she yelled delightedly, as the two embraced roughly. The fair girl turned to Giles.  
  
'Bye!' She turned to go, her hand in Faith's.  
  
'Hold on.' Wes had joined them, and stood in the doorway, blocking their exit.  
  
'Rules first. No climbing games, no fighting games, no spying games. No stealing games, no jumping-off-high-things games, and no breaking-stuff-to- see-what-noise-it-makes games. Cordelia's in the kitchen, learning to cook, why don't you go help her?' He asked, living in eternal hope. The two girls' identical looks of disbelief were answer enough.  
  
'Fine, not cooking.' He looked at Giles. 'Did I leave anything out?' Giles released the child in his arms and set him gently on the floor, with a restraining arm around his waist.  
  
'Just one thing. No biting games William, or you'll be back in the car.' The child looked up, hurt.  
  
'Bu-but! Da! Not even 'Bite the kneecap'? But that's my bestest game ever. S'not my fault Buffy got all screamy.' He pouted. Giles gave him a stern look.  
  
'Especially not 'Bite the kneecap', as enterprising a game as it was, son.' Will let his bottom lip quiver a little.  
  
'Bite the nose?' he asked in a small voice, allowing tears to form in his eyes. His father just shook his head.  
  
'Go, play nice with the girls. Buffy, be nice to your little brother.' Will scowled with all his might and trailed after the girls as they ran away, mumbling in discontent.  
  
'Not little...I'm the big bad, stupid poof daddy. I'll bite him good...'  
  
Hmm, this chapter wandered away from my original course somewhat, took a while to get going. I'll get back on it soon, promise. They'll definitely be big Cordy/Faith Cordy/Wes and Wes/Faith bonding on the cards. It's just...little Spike! Spike and Buffy as brother and sister seem fun, so lemme play for a while. Anywho, I don't really know yet, but next chapter, I'm thinking, Cordy cooking with Buffy and Faith, Mini-spike trying to get around his 'no biting' clause, and possibly a convo between Cordy and someone regarding Faith's mother. Then again I may write the poignant soliloquy of a frog who lost his favourite lily-pad, I guess you just never know. 


	4. Oh, woe

Chapter 4  
  
Cruelty, thy name is Lileth! Lily-pad most Wondrous! Why dost thou leave me so very seatless? Forced to hop on leaves and mediocre pads, unbecoming to mine feet. Oh, woe! Fie this God, that could misplace you! numerous croakings and ribbits of various varieties  
  
Nah...tempting as it is, I feel my frog soliloquy may die a death, as indeed may Sir Frogalot, he's pretty darn suicidal. Ikea didn't include any instructions in his new 'Build-your-own' lily-pad. Damn Swiss. So lets see if I can't do something a little less...amphibian. Oh yeah, and thanks to reviewers, may the bluebird of happiness fly up you nostrils! Doubly so if you review again.  
  
OOO  
  
'Soo...' Buffy twiddled her thumbs. 'What can we do.' Faith briefly stopped picking blades of grass.  
  
'B, we can do anything so long as we don't get caught,' she said grinning wickedly, and sprinkling the desiccated leaves over her friend's fair head. Buffy looked thoughtful.  
  
'Can we get that squirrel?' Faith's head jerked up and followed Buffy's pointed finger. A familiar grey face poked round the trunk of a small tree.  
  
'Damn squirrel! Why don't you learn? I'll go get a fork in a minute!' Faith jumped to her feet, swiftly followed by an excited Buffy.  
  
'Yeah, Mr McJumpy pants! And I'll go get my...umm...my brother, and he'll bite you so hard, you'll wish you'd stayed an acorn forever!' Buffy's grasp of evolution had always been a little shaky, and generally consisted of the theory 'You are what you eat.' Buffy had had a long, illustrious life as a hamburger. The two girls exchanged glances, masterminding a plan. Faith spoke.  
  
'Or...we could just...RUN!!' The girls started after the rodent as fast as their legs could carry them. The squirrel ran half-way across the lawn and then nimbly climbed a tree. Faith's foot, however, sought out a half- exposed root, and she tripped, landing painfully on one knee. She bit her lip hard as she tried not to cry.  
  
'Faith? You alright? Hey, I'll go get someone, stay here!' Buffy ran off back into the house. She bumped straight into Cordy.  
  
'Woah, slow down there Speedy. Huh, didn't know you existed. You ok kiddo? What's up?' Buffy grabbed the strange woman by the hand and dragged her outside. Upon reaching Faith the child knelt down next to her friend.  
  
'Buffy fell over.' Faith started in recollection.  
  
OOO  
  
Daddy was out at work, Faith knew that. That meant Mom was home. They'd planned work very carefully, so they never had to see each other. 'Or maybe so they don't have to see you so much.'  
  
Five-year old Faith shook her head firmly, trying to ignore the voice. The Mean Mister Mom voice that had been part of her as long as she could remember. Daddy loved her, Faith knew that too. Sometimes when Mom was out he'd pick her up and swing her round and round 'til she'd giggle like she was still little and dizzy and didn't ever have to make sure to be extra quiet. And he'd call her his Faith-girl, and his Faith; the thing that kept him believing when he woke up in the middle of the night.  
  
Faith opened the door to the kitchen silently. The door on the other side was firmly shut; Mom was working again. She'd go to the big court and argue with a man in a wig, and then come home and argue with anyone else. Faith didn't even have a wig.  
  
'Big hands at 5...' Faith muttered, looking at the clock. She pulled out a chair and stood on it, reaching to get a box of cornflakes and a bowl. Putting the chair back, she filled the bowl with cereal, dropped a messy splash of milk in the bowl and grabbed a spoon. This was a well-rehearsed routine.  
  
'So what did you have for tea Faith?' Daddy would ask when he got home. Mom would shout from the other room.  
  
'She insisted on having cornflakes again, didn't you Faith. Really, Wesley, I try my hardest for her, and she just throws it back in my face.' See, Faith was a bad girl. She needed to try harder.  
  
She clumsily put the empty bowl by the wink, and watched in despair as the spoon clattered to the tiled floor. Footsteps. The door opened.  
  
'Mommy's working Faith.' The suit of grey stared down coldly at the child. 'Why are you making noise?'  
  
Faith shrugged. 'Din't mean to.' Faith bent and picked up the spoon. Her mother snatched it out of her hand. Faith stared ahead blankly.  
  
'Why am I having to do this for you Faith?'  
  
'You just took it...' the child stated casually.  
  
The ringing slap took Faith completely by surprise. She stumbled sideways, rubbing her reddening cheek. Unwanted tears filled her eyes. Her mother turned away, unfeeling, to leave.  
  
A key turned in the front door. Faith wiped the tears off her smarting face, and felt cold grey arms enveloping her tiny torso. She shrank from the touch.  
  
'What's the matter Faith-baby' Wesley asked, concerned. Faith looked him in the eye, trying to make him understand.  
  
The child suppressed a shuddering sob as the arms closed around her like a vice.  
  
'Faith fell over.'  
  
OOO  
  
Faith blinked slowly back into consciousness, arms still holding her. These arms were soft though, and were rubbing her back in soothing motions.  
  
'Hey kid.' Cordy smiled at the child. Faith sat up slowly, wincing at the graze on her knee.'  
  
'Ow, yes? Ow is bad. Bad is evil. Evil must be crushed in all its forms, at least, that's what I've been led to believe.' Cordelia helped a slightly confused Faith to her feet, hugging the girl briefly and awkwardly. Faith looked around. Buffy was shouting at the squirrel for hurting her friends. Otherwise, the rest of the yard was empty.  
  
Faith rubbed her red eyes tiredly. She crooked a finger, beckoning Cordy closer.  
  
'Why...why'd you hug me if no-one was lookin'?' Faith looked away from Cordy's searching eyes. Cordy sighed, stood up, and took Faith's hand.  
  
'Because, Faith. Hugs are good, and needed for the crushing of evil, didn't I explain this already?' she joked, cursing her own flippancy. Faith nodded.  
  
'Is the bad in me gone then?' she whispered. Cordy stopped dead, and forced Faith to look her directly in the eye.  
  
'There is none. Don't ever believe anyone that tells you that Faith. There never was any.' Cordy looked almost angry, and led Faith inside without another word. Their hands remained tightly clasped.  
  
OOO  
  
A/N ooh, angst, wasn't expecting that. Not sure if I like, was cathartic to write though. Lol, basically an amalgam of my own childhood, without the nice Wesley figure sob. Oh yeah, and who is Faith's mother??? Oooh look, a review button. It's tempting isn't it. So darn seductive. Or maybe its just mine that's wearing suspenders and brandishing a whip. Go on! Press it!! twiddles thumbs 


End file.
